


Because I'll Listen

by DrarryLove (Harrts)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depression, Drabble, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrts/pseuds/DrarryLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco finds Harry crying in the hallway, and listens to his troubles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because I'll Listen

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written to be a part of Harry's Sixth year. Him and Draco are on more friendly terms, enough that Draco wouldn't feel awkward approaching Harry, although Harry (at first) doesn't trust him completely.

Harry was sitting on the floor of one of the hallways, a small vial full of blue liquid clasped between his hands. He was staring at it with great sadness in his eyes, a few tear tracks on his cheeks, but in his eyes one could also see that he was deep in thought. Harry was indeed thinking, thinking about whether or not he should drink the poison in the vial he held.

Harry was torn away from his thoughts when he heard the sound of footsteps coming down the hall adjacent  to the one he was in. He quickly shoved the vial into his pocket before the person turned the corner, but he couldn't wipe away the tears quick enough. Harry looked up to see none other than Draco Malfoy standing over him. Amazingly, there was a bit of concern in the blonde's eyes.

"Harry, is something wrong?" he asked gently, sitting down next to the other boy. Harry shook his head vigorously.

"No, Malfoy, nothing's wrong," he said bitterly.

"Harry, you're sitting here in the hall, crying," Draco pointed out, "There must be something wrong."

"Even if there was, why in the bloody hell would I tell you?"

"Because I'll listen."

And that was how Harry found himself pouring his heart out to Draco Malfoy. He had been fed up with just about everything recently. Hermione and Ron were too busy with their relationship to make much time for him, and he had hardly spent any time with them this school year. Ginny had suddenly decided that she was going to be better off with someone she could guarantee a future with, and therefore had left him, ending up with a Ravenclaw bloke a few weeks later. Harry was failing miserably at potions, mostly due to his inability to concentrate because of Snape's jibes at him during class. And on top of all of this, people still expected him to save the wizarding world from Voldemort, not even taking in to consideration that maybe he didn't want to.

Draco had listened to Harry's rant, and when the raven haired boy was done speaking, he placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently. He didn't say a word, but Harry didn't mind. He leaned into Draco's touch, and soon found himself curled up against the other boy's side.

"I almost killed myself," Harry admitted, pulling the vial of poison out of his pocket. Draco grabbed it out of his hand.

"Harry, you don't need this," Draco said, "Because I know for a fact there's at least one person who would miss you greatly."

"Oh, and who's that?" Harry asked, rolling his eyes. Draco tilted Harry's face up a bit to look at him.

"Me," he murmured. Harry's eyes widened, but he didn't have much time to be surprised before Draco was pressing his lips gently against Harry's.

In that moment, Harry decided that he'd finally found something worth living for.


End file.
